The Last Citrine R (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: This was it, the final countdown for her. Well, Citrine's been through it all. Care to elaborate?
1. Chapter 1

Citrine R 1

 **A/N: No one was expecting this. A republishing of this story? My first story. Yes, it is being republished. More adventures. Greater detail. Better writing. I am making this story better, and I'm happy for that.**

 **So everyone, I welcome you to The Last Citrine R. R for reboot. This first chapter will mostly be the same, but I've redesigned Citrine for one. But yeah, not a lot is different. Can't wait to see how this goes! Let's begin!**

Darkness. That's all I could remember when I first came to be. That's what every Gem remembers when they first came to be. It's the first and last thing I can remember. But, how's about I explain a bit. Explain from the beginning. 30,000 years ago.

 ** _30,000 Years Ago…_**

 ****When I first came about, the darkness eventually wore away, leaving me in a bright yellow space. A panel had come up. Everything on the panel came so fast. It told me what kind of Gem I was, what I do, and everything else I needed to know. After quickly wrapping my head around all the information, it told me my choices for what I would look like when I would form.

Since the panel told me that Gems had bases to form in, I knew what it meant. I chose a simple form. One I didn't even care for. But that's because there were only two forms. Maybe I'll regenerate as soon as possible, just so I could change how I look.

Next, was Gem placement. The panel was demanding I choose. So I chose the first thing that came to my head, a band around my finger. I tried to take it off while in the space, but it wouldn't come off.

Once everything was chosen, I started to form. The yellow space disappeared, and I started to see a green room. When I finished forming, I landed on the cold, hard floor.

I whipped my head around, so I could gain an understanding about the room around me. There were other Gems that were the same model as me. As I stood up, my long hair whipped behind me.

After spending some time with the other citrines (I didn't speak with them), our training began. The first thing Homeworld, specifically our Diamond, Yellow Diamond, wanted us to do was learn how to fight without using weapons. Being a warrior Gem with nearly superior warrior instincts compared to the other citrines, I knew why. If our Gem was damaged in any way, we could not summon anything from it.

We needed to know unarmed combat. While it wasn't specifically my favourite, I still enjoyed it. That's because I relished in the thrill of battle.

After years of unarmed combat training, we were ready to learn how to summon our weapons. They told us to focus on our gems. But how was I supposed to focus on an unmoving band?

I was…the last to summon my weapon. During the whole time, it was humiliating. Especially one time.

I was walking to my quarters, as we all had separate ones thankfully. Some other citrines came around. And one by one, all in front of me, they summoned their weapons, and ambushed me. They were beating me up for so long. I couldn't even tell how much time had passed. Probably not much, but it really left a mental scar. Of how they thought I was nothing compared to them.

Well those bastards will see how they compare soon.

In my quarters, I carried on my training. I kept working at it. I sat in my quarters, confused as to how to summon my weapon. I thought about how nice it would be to fight with a weapon. And I felt my band get hot for just a second. Next thing I knew, a Bo staff was sitting in my hand. It was yellow and orange, and seemed as if it could never break.

I tested it out. What exactly could this baby do? I learned how my newest accomplishment could fight.

First, I learned that it could shoot spike balls that explode when I want them too. Secondly, I learned that I could make it grow and shrink. It seemed those were the only two things. But they were useful nonetheless.

During training the next day, the instructors watched us train with our weapons. They paid close attention to me, because they didn't think that I could summon my weapon. When they're eyes were locked on me, I knew that I could surprise them.

With a smirk plastered on my face, I summoned my Bo staff with ease. I had even made a routine of it too. Summon it in my hand and spin it around. It was fun. But, the instructors didn't find it practical. Though I at least surprised one of them!

After a few weeks, we were told to spar and practice with the weapons. I didn't have a sparring partner at the time, so I used a gem dummy. I sliced its head off with a quick motion, and then I jabbed it in the chest. The whole time, I smiled. I didn't think much of it.

Then, came the actual sparring once a partner opened up. We stood opposite of one another. The instructors called for us to fight.

The other citrine charged at me. They had a gem on their shoulder, so I knew what kind of weapon they would have, a flail. The citrine summoned it and swung it at me. If I were lighter, such as a lapis lazuli, I probably would jumped on the flail. But, I am a quartz. I jumped in the air anyways, defying the techniques that the instructors told us.

I hit my partner right in the face, making them fall back. They growled and got up, swinging harder than ever. I dodged the flail every time, a smile on my face. The citrine became angrier, and ditched the flail. They punched me straight in the face, and as I fell down, they looked at me, satisfied.

Then, I noticed that it was one of the citrines who had beat me up years ago.

"You…" I hissed, as I stood up. Suddenly, I had thought of a plan. Using the quick boost a speed I acquired from anger, I charged at the citrine. They hit me in the side, but I kept going. I punched them in the stomach, then summoned my staff, "Asshole!"

My staff went straight through their stomach. That made them stop cold. As I pulled it out, I punched my opponent straight in the face, and down they went. Once they hit the floor, they poofed.

And that's how our next lesson came to be.

"Now that we've actually had a gem _be_ poofed," An instructor said, looking at me, "It's time we cover regeneration."

All the citrines paid attention.

"We are for offense. We fight. We need to be practical." The instructor stated. The other instructors ordered us to go into our gems at will. Then, we would practice regeneration. We practiced regenerating quickly and effectively.

I retreated to my gem, as did the other citrines. I was the first to reform. I looked at the outfit I chose. There was yellow diamond on my chest. I wore an orange body suit with a diamond cutout as a belt. I had orange fingerless gloves, as they just felt…perfect. My wild hair was still kept in check enough that it wasn't always in my face. The instructor congratulated me.

Slowly, the other citrines formed.

I chuckled when some were admonished for their poor choices in attire. One of them was even one of the ones that beat me up years ago. I nearly laughed at loud for that.

Soon, we moved on to the final years of training. Once our final lesson was completed and mastered, we would be sent off to the Diamonds, so we could be sent to fight. Some of us may even become Elites. I don't know.

We were told about fusion. We learned how to make our own dance and how to fuse. Some of us fused together, only to make a giant Citrine. Citrines fusing with Citrines did not work. My dance was a little different from the other Citrines, but that was okay.

After we all mastered fusion, we were sent to the diamonds. I could see as a new batch of Topazes were sent to the training room. The training for us took about 10,000 years to finish, counting the small amount of time that we were harvested, only a small time in a gem's lifetime.

We entered the largest building on Homeworld, the Diamond's control center. Here, all the Diamonds stayed. They were unified, all four of them. On the far left, there was White Diamond. The supreme diamond. In the middle were Blue and Yellow Diamond. For conquest and military respectively. And lastly, there was Pink Diamond. The Diamond of colonization and defense. I wish I worked under her. She was the kindest Diamond, and had the gentlest treatment. Every Gem wanted to work under her.

I was sent out to fight. I went to other planets to help vanquish rebellions, or to begin a conquest. I loved every second of it. The thrill of battle is what kept me going. For thousands of years I fought. 10,000 years actually. Until one day, all the citrines were called back to the diamonds.

I walked into the large room. There were four other citrines there. We were the only ones left. All others had been shattered in the battles. There, towering over us, was Yellow Diamond. She was our Diamond, and she was the one who would deal with us. The other diamonds sat in the background, all not looking pleased. Yellow Diamond looked furious.

"You five are the only citrine models we have left. Do you know why you are here?" She scowled.

One citrine shook her head no. Yellow Diamond continued, "You have shown that you are _incompetent_ in battle. Your actions have shamed all of Homeworld. We'll have to make new models just to clean up the mess you've caused. You need to be disposed of."

I couldn't take being…being berated like this! I was not just some object! "How could you just sit there and not care about us? Throw us away like garbage?"

Yellow Diamond gave me a nasty look, "Because that's all you are. You were trained by the best of the best for thousands of years, and there are only 5 of you to show for it? There is no reason for you to still be alive, if you can't serve your _one_ simple purpose!"

"I don't know why you think this is the best way to treat your subjects, but I'm not going to sit here and be shattered by you! Who's with me?" I shouted triumphantly. I turned my head over to the other citrines, who just looked down in shame. I knew then that I was alone in my beliefs. "Fine, if you all want to die, then so be it."

I dashed out of the room as fast as I could. I could start to hear footsteps behind me as Yellow Diamond ordered, "Shatter her! There can be no defective gems under my rule!" Defective? I wasn't defective? I served my purpose, and I was thrown away like a tool. I ran past the yellow and green corridors. I ran down halls, turning every time I could so I could make a clean getaway. The pounding footsteps still followed me. I turned for one second so I could see what was following me. They were Painite guards! The highest ranking warriors! Shit.

I turned the corner. I could see the dock. Perfect. I rushed in there as fast as I could, the Painite guards still on my tail. There were a few ships loading up. I ran to the one in the back, also the biggest ship. There was a Pink Diamond sign on it. The Earth ship. And it was bout ready to take off.

I took a quick look behind be, the Painite guards were only a small bit away. I summoned by Bo staff and threw it at them. They dodged, which made the space between us a little longer.

I hopped on board the Earth ship, and as soon as I landed, it took off. None of the Painite guards could make it aboard the ship. I made it. I was free.

It was a few days until the ship had reached Earth. It was honestly a beautiful planet, but that's where my sympathies for it end. The only reason I was going to stay there was to get away from Homeworld. Once the Galaxy Warp was built, I could warp away. I'd be free.

I got out of the cargo hold and hid. Out came multiple gems. Lastly, it was Pink Diamond. She was the most benevolent leader, sure. But she wouldn't hesitate to shatter me. She was different from the other Diamonds though. Her top quartz, Rose Quartz, was one of the rare "perfect" quartzes. I mean, I was one too, but she was a rarer quartz. Though I suppose I'm the rarest now.

 _'_ _Shut up Citrine,'_ I reminded myself. I sat there, hiding. It was ridiculous. I'm not for hiding! I'm for fighting! And I haven't had a good fight in some time. I want one.

I started to hear gems by the ship.

"What shall we do now, my diamond?" A gem asked.

Pink Diamond replied, "Scan the area. Make sure there are no unauthorized gems. There are also creatures that inhabit this planet. Make sure to…dispose of them immediately."

"Yes my diamond." The gem started to move to my area. I had to get out of there. If I was found, I may be harvested. I turned around, and I could see the canyon area where Homeworld was planning on making a Kindergarten.

There was no use just sitting here, so I made a run for it. I couldn't hear anyone come after me, so I guess no one found me. I had made it to a cliff before I stopped. I didn't want to stop though. Soon enough the gem would come around the corner and I would be found.

So, I jumped. When I opened my eyes, I was falling.

"Come on!" I whisper shouted. I can fly. I know that. But of course it isn't working right now. I focus on flying out of the hole, and finally, my body lets up, and I fly.

I forcefully land on the packed dirt on the other side. I look back, and I see the gem Pink Diamond sent out. They were looking straight at me. As soon as I saw their eyes, I knew that they knew exactly who I was.

But, they didn't say that I was a citrine, "Pink Diamond! I have located an unauthorized gem! Should I proceed to take action?" The gem shouted.

"Apprehend them and bring them to me." Pink Diamond answered.

"Very well." The gem said. They flew across the cliff without any hesitation. They wanted to do their job.

When they came before me, I could tell who they were. They were a Tiger's Eye, a more competent Pearl. They were made to do anything and everything. They could fight, engineer, do all the tech stuff, and pretty much anything. They were made to take orders.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. A citrine. The last one too. Won't Homeworld be proud once I smash you into the ground." Tiger's Eye mused.

We started to circle around each other, "If you really think you'll be able to lay your hands on me, then you don't know who you're dealing with. Your purpose is to serve, while mine is to beat down gems like you."

Tiger's Eye smirks, and charges at me. She summons her weapon, a battle axe. She swings it at me, but I dodge. I summoned my Bo staff and struck her in the head. She steps back, and throws her axe at me. I grab the handle, and slash it at her.

Surprised, she stumbles back, and barely misses my attack. I throw the battle axe, and it falls down into the cliff. The brown gem summons a new one, and starts swinging at me again. I shoot spike balls from my staff, but it doesn't stop her. The smoke clears, and she's rushing at me again, scratches lined up on her form. She was still ready for a fight.

She summoned two battle axes, and came rushing at me. She hit me with one of them, and as I fell back, I grabbed her arm. This made another axe hit me, but not as bad as her other battle axe hit her.

I got up and struck her with my Bo staff. I flew up and hit her in the face. Then, I shot my exploding spike balls at her. They attached, and exploded. When the smoke cleared, she was in critical condition. But, she was a Tiger's Eye, determined to complete her mission.

I rushed at her, and I threw her up in the air. I punched and kicked her repeatedly, and she was taking every blow poorly. When I left her to fall, she was on the verge of poofing.

She jumped up and summoned her weapon. I dodged her attacks. I flew up in the air and kicked her to the ground. She started to cough, but she too ascended into the air. Soon, we were fighting in the sky. We kept punching and kicking each other, but I had the upper hand. I summoned my Bo staff and swung down, hitting Tiger's Eye as hard as I could and she hit the ground.

I flew down so I could finish her. She grabbed my ankle however, and threw me down. I summoned my Bo staff and swung it at her multiple times. Soon it became too much for her, and she poofed.

I stood up and walked over to the small square gem. This was honestly the part I hated the most. I loved to fight, I loved to win. But I never loved to shatter. But…I needed to. She would just tell Pink Diamond that I am here, and I would be dead. So, it was time.

I brought my Bo staff up, and brought it down on the gem, crushing it. Tiger's Eye was dead.

Soon, I heard Pink Diamond, "Tiger's Eye? Where are you?!"

I ran off, leaving Tiger's Eye's shards. I hid behind some rocks, and I watched as Pink Diamond came upon the shards. "Oh no. If Tiger's Eye was killed, that must mean another quartz is out here. I can't get any of my gems to kill her, not now anyway. She's probably long gone by now." Pink Diamond walked away.

I wait until she's gone, "Man, that was close." I stand up. I have to rest, all that fighting had made me exhausted. Soon, there was a huge rumble. The Kindergarten must be starting up! The rock I was standing on broke, and I was in a freefall. I was too tired from fighting that I couldn't fly, so I braced myself for impact.

I struck the ground with a thud, and went into my gem.

I was in the yellow place again, and now I had to wait. The panels were back, and now I had to choose my form. I had started to heal, so now I could choose how I looked. I got rid of the diamond logos, because Homeworld can go to hell for all I care.

I had an orange belt now wrapped around my waist, and taller boots. That was basically all that was different. Finally, a glow went through the yellow place and I reformed.

I could feel the ground again. I was back. I didn't know how long I was out though. I flew out of the ravine, and started to go towards the Kindergarten. It was filled with holes now, and was very productive. Though at the moment, no gems were being made, so I was in the clear. I could see a ship, one that would take Kindergarten gems back to Homeworld.

I saw Pink Diamond come closer, and she was with dangerous company—the other Diamonds. I hid, and watched them talk.

"Pink Diamond, get a hold of your top quartz!" Yellow Diamond ordered.

"You know I can't do that. I let Rose do things on her own. She and Jasper are the two best quartzes Homeworld has to offer. We can't risk upsetting even one!" Pink Diamond argued.

"She is spreading dangerous ideas. She wants to save this planet!" Yellow Diamond growled through gritted teeth.

"She's right. I foresee it too. If you let Rose Quartz go on like this…it could be detrimental to Homeworld." Blue Diamond explains.

"I highly doubt that. Rose is extremely loyal." Pink Diamond said.

"But you're extremely weak." Yellow Diamond spat.

White Diamond shouted, "Yellow Diamond! You know you have to treat Pink Diamond with respect." White Diamond turned towards Pink Diamond, "But Yellow Diamond does have a point. You aren't as durable as the rest of us Diamonds. You can get killed by any gem if they strike your gem. Rose Quartz is spreading dangerous ideas, and while it may not be good now, it will be better in the long run if you shatter her."

"What!?" Pink Diamond shouts.

"You heard her. Shatter Rose Quartz, or we'll do it. And...you may have to be shattered too. Obviously you follow her traitorous logic." Yellow Diamond states.

"That's ridiculous!" Pink Diamond yells.

"Maybe so, but we can't lose this colony, and we can't have this dangerous idea spreading. Now, go shatter Rose Quartz. You know the consequences." Yellow Diamond says. She and the Diamonds walk to the warp pad, then warp away, leaving Pink Diamond to think.

Pink Diamond sighs, "Well…I can't lose this colony. And I can't let any sort of rebellion happen. I know what I have to do. Why must it come to this?"

Pink Diamond goes towards her ship. She goes inside. After a few minutes, she comes out with her Rose Quartz.

"My Diamond, what do you need from me?"

"Rose, we need to discuss something."

"Of course!"

Pink Diamond sighs, "It's about your recent actions. The other Diamonds and I have decided that…that this behavior is unacceptable."

"What? But you—"

"I know what I did. And I know that it is wrong. It goes against all my beliefs as a Diamond, all the beliefs of Homeworld, and the good of the Gem race."

"My Diamond, please—"

"No exceptions Rose Quartz!" Pink Diamond booms, "Your behavior has been unacceptable, bottom line! You _will_ go back to your post! You _will_ receive a different Pearl! And you _will_ stop this dangerous thinking!"

"My Diamond, please! This isn't you talking, it's the rest of the Diamonds! We had a plan and everything—"

"It does not matter what we had in the past my Rose! The Diamonds did nothing but open my eyes. Saving this planet, that would do nothing. Countless planets have been the same way! What makes this one so different? And what makes _you_ so special?" Pink Diamond seemed to regret each word pouring out of her mouth.

"Ugh! I don't care! This planet needs to be saved!"

Pink Diamond hesitates, "Then…I guess you'll have to be punished. For treason."

"My Diamond!"

"Don't talk back to me! I am your Diamond! You listen to me! And since you want to go off and have this little rebellion, it seems that you have defied your one and only purpose; to serve at the pleasure of Homeworld!"

"Fine, but I'm not getting shattered so easily." Rose says. She summons her weapon, and shield, and throws it at Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond deflects, but doesn't summon her own weapon.

Rose summons a bubble around herself, and throws herself at Pink Diamond. Once she was close, she puts spikes on the ball much like my exploding spike balls. I shrink down, not wanting to get caught up in the fight. Though maybe I should have intervened.

Pink Diamond staggers back, but stands her ground. She doesn't go in to attack. It seemed despite hearing everything that the Diamonds said, she didn't want to do this. Rose didn't seem to notice this at all, and just kept coming, wearing Pink Diamond down with each attack.

Despite how strong Diamonds were, Pink Diamond was still the lowest ranking one, therefore the weakest. That meant Rose's attacks were really hitting home. Pink Diamond started to look tired, and still wouldn't fight back. She just had a defeated look on her face the whole time.

Rose kept fighting and defeating Pink Diamond. Soon, Pink Diamond was to her knees. Yet, still she was a Diamond. And Pink Diamond barely showed any vulnerability, even though she was defeated.

"Rose, I've done some horrible things, like listen to the other Diamonds. But, I can't say I didn't try. Try to be better. Try to be a better ruler for Homeworld. But…I guess it didn't work."

Rose was silent.

"Shatter me now Rose. Just do it." Pink Diamond orders.

Rose was taken aback, "No! I could never shatter you!"

"You don't get it. If you want to stage this rebellion, I need to be gone. Homeworld…it has a weak point, and that's the Diamonds. It may not make sense, but if one of us dies, it covers all of Homeworld. They may be out for shards, but they're sloppy. Their tactics are subpar. If you want to get this rebellion started, you need to kill me."

"B-but, you're still my Diamond…"

Pink Diamond laughs, "You were always so stubborn." She summons her sword.

Rose tries to intervene, but Pink Diamond pushes her away, "No!"

Pink Diamond turns the sword on herself, "You can win this." Pink Diamond slices straight through her gem, shattering it instantly. Her form dissipates. Rose looks at the shards in horror.

"M-my Diamond." She mutters.

I nearly jumped onto the scene, but…I contained myself. A mistake.

I needed to get out of here. If there was really going to be a rebellion, I wasn't going to be a part of it. I started to walk out of the Kindergarten, then my steps became faster until I was in a full on run. I decided to fly it. I flew until I came to a huge tree. I let myself fall onto one of the branches and I laid there.

 _'_ _Ugh, what should I do now?'_ I wondered. I remembered that there was something gems could do to pass the time. No one ever really does it, but since I had nothing to do, I'd do it. I felt sleep wash over me, and I was out just like that.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same forest, but it looked dead. A familiar figure started to walk towards me, and I tried to flee, but I couldn't move.

"There you are. Did you think that you could escape the inevitable? This is foretold, and you can't escape death. So stop running, because you don't deserve to live." A cruel, cold voice stated. Yellow Diamond appeared out of the shadows. She threw me up in the air, put her hands together, and smashed me into the ground. She kicked me and stepped on my hand, crushing my attached gem ring.

She kept stomping on it until it was shattered.

I jerked my head up. I looked around. The forest was still alive. Yellow Diamond wasn't there. I was alive. It was nothing more than a dream.

I could hear explosions, and weapons clashing. I climbed to the top of the tree I was laying on. I saw an all-out war. Homeworld and Rose Quartz. Battling to the death.

Something had drawn me to it, because I found myself walking towards a visible base. There was no diamond insignia, so I assumed it was _her_ side of the rebellion. While I may not have liked Rose Quartz, her being responsible for the death of the best diamond on Homeworld, I despised Homeworld. I would do anything to beat their gems into the ground.

After some walking, I was in front of the tent. Unfortunately for me, I didn't think things through and just went inside. Two gems pulled their weapons on me.

The shorter one with peach hair and pale skin spoke, "Who are you and why are you here?"

I put my hands up, "I'm not here to fight any of you. I just want to speak to your leader."

"I don't care what you're trying to do. You're not doing it. Homeworld scum." The pale one spat.

"And I don't know who you're talking to with that Homeworld scum shit, but I don't have anything to do with Homeworld."

The shorter one looks up to the taller one, "Garnet, do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I can't say. There are too many possibilities." Garnet answers.

"Well, we can't take any chances. We should get rid of her." The pale one says.

"Agreed." Garnet agrees.

The two gems come closer to me, weapons out. I back up a little. I summon my weapon, "I already told you I'm not here to fight!"

"We're not going to believe you based on word! Have you ever _been_ in a war?" The short one asks.

"Oh that's it, I'm not getting insulted a non-fighter." I mutter. Before I can, a figure comes into the room.

"What's going on here?"

The short one turns around, "Oh…nothing Rose! But…this gem has shown up. We're unsure if she's a Homeworld spy."

"Well…did you ask?" Rose questions.

"Of course! But we can't just believe her based on word—it's ridiculous! She seems suspicious already. She resembles one of _those_ gems." The short one explains. One of those gems? Just who the hell does she think she's talking about?

"Let me speak with her," Rose scans me over, " _Privately."_

"Rose, please, think about this—" The small gem warns.

Rose cuts her off, "Pearl, it's fine."

Pearl lets up, and Rose steps outside with me.

She looks at me with kind eyes, "I know who you are."

She can tell that I was shaken by her sudden statement, and so she explains, "But I won't hurt you. You wouldn't just come to this base if it meant nothing to you, would you?"

I shake my head, "Of course not. I know where I stand. And I know where _you_ stand. I know what you did."

Now it was Rose's turn to look worried, but she shook it off. "I promise not to tell the others about you."

"Thank you."

We shake out hands in agreement and go inside the tent. Pearl looks at me suspiciously, but she drops the demeanor when Rose steps in.

Pearl whispers to Rose, "I'm still unsure of this new gem. Do you think we could spar? I need to see how she fights."

Rose nods.

"Hey, how about we go and spar? It would be a good test of your abilities." Pearl states.

I look down at her, "Sure. Just make sure to keep your guard up. I accept nothing less than the best."

We all move to a training room. Rose and Garnet sit on the sidelines. Pearl and I stand at opposite corners.

Pearl makes the first move. She summons her weapon from the shiny gem atop her head. It was a spear, reminding me of my own weapon. She gracefully made her way over to me, and started to swing her spear at me. I jumped and kicked her in the head. She stepped back, obviously angered. She started to shoot energy blasts at me, only one actually hit me. It barely hurt. I feel my weapon materialize in my hand. I charged at Pearl as she braced for impact. I pole vaulted over her and struck her stomach with my weapon. She fell down.

Pearl stabbed me in the stomach, making me fall down as well. I pounded my fists on the ground, and I had enough force to get up. I summoned my Bo staff once more, and started swinging it at Pearl. Each hit made its mark, leaving Pearl more and more battered. The thrill of the battle made me miss what was right in front of my eyes.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it so. She had been cold to me this entire time, so it made sense that I'd give her a beatdown.

Before I could poof her, I could hear Rose yell out, "Stop! Stop!"

I let my weapon go away, and I could see Pearl laying in front of me, ready to retreat into her gem.

Rose stood beside me, "Is something wrong? I know that this is what you do, but we can't poof one of our own."

Nothing was wrong. I felt nothing. It was like I was oblivious to the pain I had caused. Pearl looked at me with a hateful expression, and all of a sudden, I felt ashamed. I rushed back into the other tent, where I wanted to be alone. And luckily, no other Crystal Gem was there, save for a Bismuth with long dreadlocks.

Rose had explained some battle strategies to me, just so I could fight along the rest of the Crystal Gems. I tuned them out, because I was a warrior. I fought on my own, without any rules. I _always_ won. This was pointless!

As soon as she finished blabbering, I ran outside the tent and onto the battlefield—my playground.

And right away, I ignored the tactics. I saw the most powerful gem there, and I knew this would be the greatest challenge out here. I picked a fight with a Jade gem.

Before I could really get started, Rose had her shield and sword out, stealing the fight from me.

"What are you doing? I have this handled." I shout. I summon my Bo staff and hit the Jade back.

"You can't do this alone!" Rose answers, blocking the Jade's hits with her shield.

"Yes I can! I am not some weak gem, Rose. I know what I'm doing, and I know the battlefield." I explain. I smack the Jade in the head, and then I kick her back, buying us some more time.

"No you can't, Jade gems are extremely powerful! You could be killed!"

"And what makes you say that _you_ can't?!"

"I—" Rose was stabbed in the chest. Her gem fell to the ground. I carefully picked it up.

The Jade had a smirk on her face, "Ha! Now to shatter both you and her!"

"No!" I shout. I summon my staff and smack the Jade straight in the face, and right on the gem. I could hear the clash.

I couldn't remember much after that. Just flashes of memory. Such as beating the Jade to a pulp, and shooting something. All I know were the results. A shattered Jade, and a not so fun confrontation.

I walked inside of the tent so I could let Rose's gem be safe. Garnet and Pearl were sitting there.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are safe and—" Pearl exclaims, "Where's Rose?"

I nervously chuckle, "Well, about that." I show the two gems the gemstone.

"Rose!" Pearl shouts. She snatches the pink gemstone from my hands. "How could you do this to her?!"

"I didn't do anything! If I were being totally honest, she brought this upon herself!"

Pearl was silent, but then she spoke with sheer malice, "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know Rose. She would never be so _stupid_ to get herself to retreat into her gemstone. The only times she had are when she was with idiotic gems who can't fill their purpose in this war."

Garnet stands in front of Pearl. She turns to me, "You should leave us alone for a while."

I walk to a separate part of the tent, my mind repeating what Pearl said.

A few hours later, Rose came to where I was sitting. She sat next to me, not looking at my face.

"It's not your fault you know." She states kindly.

"Thanks for the effort, but it is." I sigh.

Rose sighs as well. "Pearl…she's very protective of me. She's my oldest friend. She'll warm up to you. I talked to her about giving you a hard time."

I was silent. Rose left the room.

I hoped that today would be better. Another fight, another win, I just hope no one would try to _interrupt_ this time. I walked out of the tent, and immediately a Jet socked me in the face. I flew into some trees. I brushed myself off, and summoned my weapon, bracing for the battle yet to come.

The Jet smashed through the trees, coming for me. Jets were enormous gems, even bigger than the largest quartzes such as myself. But that didn't stop me from wanting to take her down more.

Jet summoned a morning star from her chest, swinging it at me. I used my staff to block it, but it pushed me back. I kicked the Jet's arm out of the way before she could hit me with the huge weapon. I quickly smacked Jet in the face, making her fall back with the attacks, but that didn't stop her. I ran side to side, dodging her each and every attack—except for one. The Jet hit me straight in the face, making me fall onto the ground.

Jet laughed, "Man, is this what Homeworld is sending nowadays? No wonder I've been used for each battle."

 _'_ _What is she talking about? I'm not Homeworld!'_

"Just pure trash. It'll be easy shattering another Homeworld soldier."

My fists clench as I slowly stand back up. Well…at least I thought it was slowly. The Jet had a look of surprise on her face as I punched her hard in the stomach. I turned around and kicked her, so she was on the ground. I summoned my weapon and kept smacking her, keeping her at bay.

"Trash, huh?"

"No wait! I didn't mean that I—"

"Time's up, Jet." Before I could smash my Bo staff onto Jet, a bright blast came out of nowhere. Of course I could tell it came from me, but how? The blast exploded, and I too was knocked back. I tried to use it again, but to no avail.

 _'_ _Oh well, I can still beat her the old-fashioned way.'_ I rush to the scene of the explosion. I shoot spike balls from my weapon, each exploding on impact. Soon I was too tired to continue. I let my weapon disappear.

The large black gemstone was sitting there, vulnerable. I grabbed it up before the Jet could reform, and in the palm of my hand, I smashed it to pieces. It felt _good._

"Hm. I can't do much else if I'm this angry. I better cool off inside the base."

I make my way back inside the tent. Rose, Garnet, and Pearl were sitting there.

Rose looks back. "There you are!" She sounded angry.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?" I ask.

"We almost died because you weren't there!" Pearl screamed.

I scoff, "What are you talking about? I did what I needed to do!"

"Obviously not, because we talked about how we were all going into the heated part of the battle together!" Pearl shouted.

I roll my eyes, "Well _obviously_ you didn't need my help. I was busy doing important things on my own, such as getting rid of a Jet gem that would've caused trouble."

"You did _what?_ " Garnet questioned, anger bubbling in her voice.

"Are you an idiot? That Jet was starting to fight for us!" Pearl shouted.

"If she was, she did a bad job of seeing that I wasn't Homeworld!"

"Ugh. Can't you just do anything right! First you get Rose almost killed, then we almost die because of you, and then you get rid of a much needed member? What is wrong with you?" Pearl screams.

"What's wrong with me? How's about what's wrong with you? I have been doing my best, but with everyone's vague warnings, and the simple fact that this is war and shit happens, I can't seem to do what I need to do." I explain.

"Well then start listening. You need to start acting like you're a part of this." Garnet states.

Rose cuts in, "You need to start following the plan. These acts are starting to take a toll on the team."

That was _it_ , "Why do you guys think I'll just listen to you? Why do you think that I'll just be told what to do when I know that I'm more than that! I'm no servant, I'm a warrior who does things on her own!" I summon my Bo staff, causing Garnet and Pearl to summon their weapons.

I get ready to shoot at them.

"Citrine! You can't do this!" Rose shouts.

I glare at her, as if I was death itself. Only then does Rose realise what she's done.

"A Citrine! Well no wonder! There was a reason Homeworld had to shatter you!" Pearl shouts.

"Rose, how could you let a Citrine on our team? You're lucky to be alive." Garnet states.

I shout, "Rose you're just no good! You can't keep one promise! I hated you before this, and now I can't even say you're deserving of even that! Why do you have to keep ruining lives?!"

Rose looks knowing about the statement, but Pearl comes rushing in.

"See Rose! We know her true intentions, right?"

I look at Rose again, teary eyed, "How could you? You broke our biggest promise!" Rose just looks down, and I'm unable to see her eyes.

I run outside the tent, shooting spike balls from my Bo staff the whole time. It was night, so it was hard to see. Somewhat.

Garnet and Pearl rushed out to attack me. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and started to run at me, I flew up and fell down with a two-legged kick to her head. She got back up launched her gauntlets at me. I went in between them and started to hit her quickly, each punch hitting their mark. I fly up in the air, bring Garnet along with me. I throw her up in the air, and when she gets to my level, I smash her into the ground.

Pearl started to attack me with her spear. I grabbed it and pulled it toward me, Pearl with it. I punched her in the face as she came close. I grabbed her legs and swung her straight into the tent, hopefully hitting Rose. Now this was the kind of battle I liked. Doing it to these traitors made it all feel better. It was like I was doing it to Homeworld!

"Do you really think you could face me?" I ask looking at Garnet, and eventually Pearl who ran outside the tent. "Both of you deserve to die with all the misery you've inflicted on me." Soon a yellow light came onto my palms. I smirked. I put my palms together and shot the energy blast at Pearl. I kept shooting until I hit her. I kept hitting her over and over again. I stopped when I found her lying on the ground.

"This is only what you deserve, Pearl. You know, once a gem gets old enough, they know the truth about all these things. About traitors. And I know that I can't have anybody who knows my true identity alive. At least, right now." I explain. I raise my Bo staff as high as possible. I dropped it when a shield hit my arm. I looked to the side. It was Rose. She was holding a chest.

"Citrine! I don't want to fight you!" Rose shouted. She looked distressed.

"Well too bad, this is what you all deserve! You and your teammates treating me this way! Did you really think I'd react peacefully? I'm a terrible Citrine remember, nothing more!" I yelled. Garnet and Pearl started to get up, they jumped to Rose's side. "Time to end you." I made a huge energy blast from my hands and shot it at them. Everyone was hit except for Rose, who got out of the way just in time.

"I am a Citrine! The last one, and if I'm going to go out, I hope you die with me!" I shout, readying another blast. I shot it at Rose this time. She summoned her shield. She signaled Pearl and Garnet to come up to her. They rushed to her aid, and they were all holding that chest. I started to feel a pull to that chest. I tried to get away but Garnet, Pearl, and Rose were all using their strength to pull me in. As I came closer I swung my Bo staff at all of their heads, hurting each one. I started to get trapped in the chest. I tried to escape the pull, but there was no way. I looked at Rose, "I know what you did to her." Rose winced.

Afterwards, I just let it pull me in.

All three gems dropped the chest. There was now a Citrine gem at the front of it.

Rose quickly picked it up, "She didn't deserve this. Maybe…maybe I can let her go some day." Rose said, bubbling the chest.

 **A/N: Oh lord this took forever! I hope you guys enjoy this rendition! If you couldn't tell, I was watching a lot of DragonBall Z and Super when I was writing this. I was even thinking of Black Goku's theme the whole time! Heh, how fun.** **I hope you like my fic so far! This is going to be a long ride.**


	2. Isolation

Citrine R 2

 **A/N: Let's see if I can actually keep a promise this time. Spoilers, I probably won't. Anyway, this chapter is going to mostly be the same.**

 _Screams. Nothing but screams. And, yet a feeling of emptiness tugged at me. Was I alone? Was I wanted? Where was I?_

My eyes blinked open.

I looked around. I was in a dark place. I tried to stand, but it wasn't working. It was as if I had been chained down to the ground. A ground I couldn't see, along with chains I couldn't see. Really, I was blind. I could see nothing. I tried to summon my Bo staff, but nothing came. Why was I here? Maybe…I could get out if I knew?

I stopped trying to win the futile struggle that was me getting up. I sighed, and sat. I calmed myself, trying to get the storm of memories under control.

"Let's see. I remember attacking those gems." That was an easy thing to remember. I could think of each blow, and how amazing it felt. How… _extravagant._ "That one…that one called me a defect. The other two thought I couldn't do anything." Something pulled at me. That was it right? No other reason. That was a lie.

I calmed myself again. I needed to think. Not that I was any good at it, "Rose broke her promise. They went to attack me. I had to fight! I remember getting pulled into a chest."

That was it! My gem, it must be in the chest!

But if I was in some measly chest, why couldn't I regenerate? Unless…those traitors trapper me in here! I was…I was in a gem prison. Gem prisons, they were meant to keep you. Keep you from regerating. Couldn't they have just given me the mercy of a bubble! At least then I wouldn't be agonizingly alive.

Before dwelling on it any longer, I could hear voices. Gems! They could free me! What if the other rebels didn't know! I had a chance to be free! I banged on the wall that was next to me. "HELP!" I kept hitting it, being hopeful. No one came. I could do nothing but listen to the conversation.

"Rose, I have tremendous news! The war against Homeworld is nearly over! Their forces are leaving! We just have to be at the Galaxy Warp to be sure." A gem said. I remembered that voice. It was the defective Pearl. Another traitor.

"I heard. We just have to go to the Warp. Make sure they don't pull any tricks." I despised that voice. It was Rose Quartz. Leader of this pointless rebellion. My…warden.

Before I even had a chance to wallow in my hated, I heard an explosion. I could feel my prison shake.

"It's Homeworld! They launched a surprise attack! Gems, get in positions!" Rose ordered. She gasped, "No! The base!"

I felt a tremor, and then a freefall. I tried to hold on to something, anything, but once more this place was barren. I could only brace for impact. But, it was soft. When I relaxed, it was as if I was swaying.

 _'_ _Water?'_ I thought. No! This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be lost…not in the middle of this rock's vast oceans!

"No! Please! You can't do this to me!" I screamed. No one could hear, even I knew that. But…I had the slightest hope still, even knowing that this was rock bottom. I was exhausted. I wanted to be free, but if all the gems left, then I would be done for. I fell asleep instantly.

 _I was in the battlefield. Gems fighting left and right. No telling who was who, or who was winning. Punches after punches, the clings of swords, the boom of explosions. That's all I could hear._

 _Out of nowhere, a blast came heading toward me. I couldn't move. I fought like the rabid animals on this planet. But, I couldn't. The chains held me down. The blast hit my gem with a sickening_ **CRACK!**

I jolted awake. I was still here. Still in the chest. My new home…forever.

 _'_ _What am I going to do? I'm a failure. A failure as a Gem, and the failure as the last of my kind. Homeworld discarded me with no second thought, Rose Quartz is scum. I'm all alone. This is a fate worse than death.'_ Was all I could think. It was so painstakingly lonely in that chest. I longed for someone to talk to.

I knew deep down that I couldn't receive that wish. But…I could still try. Oh, what was the point? The point of it all?

 _'I bet those gems don't even know what it's like to be a prisoner.'_ _Which gems were I even thinking of?_ _'_ _I am utterly alone. If I ever get out I'll give them hell! They trapped me in here! All alone. They threw me off of my homeworld! I'm the last of my cut because of them! My whole faction! Gone!'_ _I didn't care who I blamed. As long as it wasn't me. If I sank so low as to self loathe, it would be over._ _'_ _I was too trustworthy. Of anyone! Now I'm a prisoner.'_ _The swaying of the water felt as if it was trying to calm me. It didn't work. It only reminded me of my cruel fate._

I whipped my head around. On Homeworld, you had to watch your back. Show no weakness. But here…there was no one to show it too. So, I just laid down and cried. I don't know how long I did, but I just did. It was about everything. About my home, about this planet, about the circumstances. Lastly, it was about my failure. About this hopelessness. What was the point of going on? But, asking questions still gave me hope. Even pointless hope.

I took a deep breath. No use thinking anymore, now that I actually could. Man, free thoughts. That was something, right? One good thing from being rid of Homeworld. I was tired of being a prisoner. I might be freed soon. I hoped. I thought about how I could have offered those gems kindness. How I did actually.

 _'I offered those stupid gems my services and kindness. I helped their sorry asses in that war! This is what they do? Isn't that being kind? Do I even know what true kindness is? What am I saying? Of course I do. I. Am. Kind.'_ I thought. Though did I actually know kindness? I couldn't honestly answer my own question.

 _'What if I can get out of here? What if I'm just not strong enough, not good enough? I deserve to be in here. I've killed so many gems. What if I wasn't supposed to? I have a defect anyway. Maybe I should be shattered. I think everyone would like that better. I came from a factory. I can be replaced. I'm not worth anything if no one has even bothered to look for me yet.'_ I thought. No. I can't give up hope. Not this way. That's what I have to believe. How will I ever live otherwise?

I thought about fighting. About the thrill of battle. The whole thing that got me into this mess. Why did I have to have bloodlust written into me? Why was I like this! I needed to fight. I'm a warrior. I can't fight though. All this just reminded me of that terrible day that brought be in here. I hate those gems! They deserve to die dammit! I want to fight so much. That's what I was made for after all. For some reason fighting is all I can think of. I punch the chest. I don't know how long I was but I was.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take this agony. I needed to be free! Even just for a day I would have done anything!

I punched the chest as hard as I could, each hit leaving my fists stinging. "I want out! Let me out! I want to be free! I can't take it anymore! LET ME OUT!" I yelled. I started to sob as my punches to the chest got weaker and weaker until I stopped completely. I started to just shut down. I had lost all hope. No one cares for me, I was just going to drift in this ocean forever.

I laid on the ground. There was no point in getting up anymore. I already tried to scream and punch my way out. What else was there to do? I was worthless, I had no point, and I certainly didn't have a mission. Freedom was nowhere in sight. I would much rather be shattered.

Is this what Rose wanted? For me to be brought down. Because she did it. I had no reason to live. And if this was just some punishment…just some damn punishment that would make me forever in her favor? The minute I got out of this chest, even in a dream, I would make sure she would feel the same pain. Every. Single. Day.

I needed to talk to someone, even for a second. These thoughts were closing in. Please, just someone to talk to! Just one person! When will this end? I've learned a lesson! My hopes for being free had all but vanished.

 _'I'm going to be here forever. Though why would anyone want me. I'm a chest now. No one needs chests.'_ I thought.

All I hoped, was that no one else would be going through the pain I was. No one else was forced into this…into this prison! Hopefully not as labor. Please…just let me be free.

Soon, I couldn't even think anymore. Though, I'm not in the chest. I am the chest. I'm one with the chest.

 _'I've been in here so long. What was the outside even like anymore? The air? The life? Even other gems? I'm not me anymore. I will never be freed, so of course I'm part of the chest. I want out. I want to be free and fight again, but I can't. I am part of this chest now. I have a defect, and many flaws. No one wants this chest and therefore no one wants me. I tried looking on the bright side, but I can't anymore.'_ I thought. I lost all hope. I would never be free. I eventually stopped this crazy talk, but then I had a break down.

I had to make one last plea, one before I was absolutely done, "I want someone to talk to! I need to have someone to talk to! I want out! Let me free! This is torture! At least have the decency to kill me! I know I am worthless! I know there is no hope, but LET. ME. OUT!" I screamed, banging on the chest wall. My screams became whispers, and my bangs became taps. I shut down.

I didn't even know how long I had been thinking and sleeping. I decided to try and have hope. And maybe that's what saved me. I felt myself stop drifting in the water, and hitting _land._

 **A/N: Like I said, mostly the same. I just have no idea what it would be like to be a prisoner in a dark chest for 5,000 years. This is the best I could do.**


End file.
